


A Sticky Situation

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack), NikkoAki, sprosslee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Frottage, Georgi is prose queen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Molasses, Oral Sex, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkoAki/pseuds/NikkoAki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Georgi goes to Chris for help on how to be sexy. He gets more than he bargained for.





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is Bing #3, written for the Live Love YOI Bang. Aki and Ashii were assigned the roles of writers, and had loads of helpful suggestions and edits by beta Spross. Mostly self-indulgent crack, but there's some smut too. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, please enjoy the fantastic art created by [greygerbil](http://greygerbil.tumblr.com) for this fic!

Georgi leaned against the wall outside the competition hotel, watching as taxis unloaded their passengers. He was taking a huge risk, but he was running out of options. After Anya, all of his attempts at finding a new lover had imploded. It seemed as though he was doomed to forever chase the fleeting stars of love!

What if it wasn't just love, heaven forbid, he was a sexually inadequate lover?! He had been with the same person for so long, he only knew what Anya liked. Or he thought she liked, maybe he had been mistaken all along and had driven her away with his inability to notice what she truly needed both in and out of the bedroom! He needed help; he needed someone who could teach his lowly self the true arts of love. Someone who knew the intricacies of the heart and body and how could coax sweet music from them like the finest violinist.

"Chris!"

Chris turned glanced up as he got out of the taxi, his expression morphing into a smile as he saw Georgi. "Georgi! How are you?"

Georgi hesitated as Chris walked over, biting his lip and second guessing every decision he had ever made. He wasn't even sure how to begin this conversation. "Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. I'll check in and we can talk in my room." Chris sauntered over to the lobby. Georgi couldn’t help but admire the way Chris managed to move in a way that drew attention to his favorite feature without making it seem obvious. If Georgi had tried the same thing he would have looked as though he was trying to hula hoop without a hoop.

He admired the way Chris was soft and easy-going but managed to ooze sex appeal at the same time. It was a secret he was desperate to discover for himself.

Georgi tried to imitate Chris's walk while at the same time keeping his hips from moving too much as he stepped up to join him, but he felt like he was walking with a pole up his ass. He grimaced, glancing around to make sure no one was staring, and waited behind Chris as he got his keycard.

Chris gave the desk clerk a wink and soft "merci" before motioning for Georgi to follow him toward the elevators. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um." Georgi shuffled his feet and looked away. Chris pressed the button to his floor and the door slid shut. "I need help."

"I’m quite sure you do, but I assume you aren't talking about skating." Chris gave Georgi a curious look.

Georgi shook his head. It was never going to get any easier to say, he had to just spit it out. "No, I need help with sex."

Chris let out a huff of laughter. "Sex?"

"Can you show me how to be sexy?" Georgi could feel his entire face go up in flames, but he managed to get the words out clearly.

"Oh, Georgi." Chris stepped closer to Georgi and ran his fingers along his arm, bringing goosebumps to Georgi's skin. "You're _very_ sexy."

Georgi finally met Chris's eyes. Though he would never say it out loud, he could hear the sound of Yuri pretending to gag and Mila laughing at the very thought, he had always thought Chris's eyes looked like the aurora lighting up the skies of Murmansk. "Really? Me?"

"Yes, just maybe in need of a little refinement. Tell me, Georgi, what do you think is sexy?"

"Um." Georgi wracked his brain. Sexy was… being… sexy, right? Having sex appeal?

Chris cupped his hand to Georgi's face and leaned in close. "I can give you a crash course, if you'd like."

Georgi froze a moment before nodding slowly. Even if it was what he’d been asking for it was weird to hear it said out loud. It felt weird in his brain, at least, his pants just felt tighter, but he tried to ignore that.

Chris leaned even closer to Georgi, his lips practically touching his ear. "Since I'm your teacher, I'm going to assign you homework. After practice time today, come to my hotel room with something you find sexy. It can be anything you want."

"Okay." Georgi could hardly breathe and the word was more a squeak.

Chris pressed a quick kiss to Georgi's cheek as the elevator dinged and he walked out. Georgi tried to move, but his legs refused to cooperate. How had Chris gone from getting out of a taxi to _that_ so quickly? Wasn't it exhausting?

He was determined to learn from Chris, but first, he had to find something sexy.

**

Georgi tapped his fingers against keyboard while the blank tab on his browser waited in quiet judgement. Finally he typed in "things that are sexy" into the search bar and hit enter. The links seemed unhelpful, so he clicked images.

"...what…?" 

He double checked the search criteria but nothing seemed to be misspelled. There were the expected pictures of beautiful men and women, but some of the other images interspersed between them were… less expected. Georgi started at several images, trying to figure out what was sexy about _that_ , but he gave up.

Maybe images weren’t the way to go with this. He tabbed back to the page of links and started researching.

Most of the information was annoyingly obvious. "Be good in bed" and "give good blowjobs" weren’t exactly front page news. "Be thoughtful" and "make your partner happy" weren’t helpful either. He would have ripped the beating heart from his chest if Anya had asked it of him, but that didn’t seem to matter at all. 

He finally found what he was looking for in an article titled "Sexy Things to Try in Bed". It was… very informative and he sincerely regretted not changing into looser pants when he got to his room. There were a few things on the list he wasn’t too sure about, but he was too afraid to look them up after an accidental image search of "golden shower". 

All he needed to do was make a quick stop on the way back from practice.

**

Georgi had never felt more conspicuous than he did walking back to the hotel with a supermarket bag on his arm. Even knowing there was nothing less suspicious than a grocery bag with a happy logo that more than likely contained food, he could feel the eyes of the world staring holes into him. 

The elevator was slower than usual and stopped on seemingly every floor. People brushed against him, jabbing the contents of the plastic bag into him. When he caught sight of his face in the closing doors he could see he was flushed. Surely they all knew. 

He slipped out on Chris’s floor, relaxing only when the elevator doors closed once again, hiding him from the stares of people who seemed to know this wasn’t his floor and that he was here for some nefarious purpose. 

"704, 704, 704," he murmured to himself as he made his way down the quiet hall to Chris’s door, glancing about before reaching up to knock.

Or maybe it was 705? Had he knocked on the wrong door?! What if someone else answered?! Thankfully, there was a smiling Swiss face behind the door when it opened and not some unsuspecting innocent. 

"Hi, Georgi, come in." Chris managed to make the words into a purr. Maybe he would teach Georgi how to do that. It was very sexy.

Georgi slipped inside, shivering at the door latched closed behind him. He had come here for a favor, there was no reason to feel trapped, but it all somehow felt elicit and that sent tingles up his spine. 

"Were you a good boy and do all your homework? Or am I going to have to punish you?" Chris winked. Somehow he sounded like a very naughty high-school teacher. 

"I, I did." Georgi felt his face heating even more. He wasn’t going to be able to do anything remotely sexual if the blood was all pooled in his face. It would be absolutely mortifying. 

"Well?" Chris lounged across the bed, patting the place beside him. "What sexy toys have you brought me to play with?"

Instead of replying, or sitting, Georgi shoved the supermarket bag out in front of him and examined the fascinating pattern on the hotel carpet. He tried to concentrate on finding a name for the strange shade of brown instead of listening to the rustle of plastic as Chris opened the bag.

"Molasses?"

No, it was more of a woody shade, not quite the color of-

"What?" Georgi jerked his eyes from the carpet. 

Chris held the contraband he had not quite smuggled into the hotel. A thick glass jar… labeled molasses. 

"Wait, it… it was supposed to be chocolate sauce!" Georgi groaned and fell to his knees, hands covering his eyes as he hid from his shame and abject failure. A single task so simple a child could accomplish it, and yet he had failed! He didn’t deserve to learn at the knee of this guru when he could not even handle the easiest of assignments!

"As much as I love a beautiful man on his knees…"

Georgi peeked out from between his fingers, glancing up at Chris. "What?"

"There’s no need to despair in the least. I have experience with this substance. Molasses is incredibly sexy, even if it’s a bit sticky." Chris opened the jar and dipped his finger in the molasses, bringing it to his lips. 

Georgi’s eyes couldn’t tear away from the sight. "What — what are you doing?"

Chris let out a sultry moan as his tongue covered his finger, then looked at Georgi. "I’ve learned to go with the flow. You should, too."

Georgi watched as Chris went back to licking his finger, making obscene slurping sounds in the process. The humiliation he felt was quickly replaced by arousal. A blush washed over his body, his cock suddenly taking interest in the sudden turn of events. Chris still wanted to go through with it, even though he had fucked up? How incredible was that?

"I want you to start by showing me what you think is sexy."

Georgi took a deep breath. Chris made it seem so easy, so maybe it was. Maybe all he had to do was let go and try to go with the flow. So he stood slowly and took Chris’s hand, leading him to the bed, and hoped that Chris didn’t notice how sweaty his palms were. 

Georgi sat at the edge of the mattress, bringing Chris down to straddle his lap. With a wanton grin on his face, Chris climbed on top of him, pressing their chests together. "Finally," he said, "I was getting a bit impatient."

Georgi’s pulse was racing; he had never hooked up with someone who was technically a rival before. This was exciting. Chris was exciting. 

He pressed his hand against Chris’s chest, tentatively feeling the muscles underneath. The steady beating of the heart beneath his fingers nearly undid him. It had been so long since he’d been with someone else; even this small act of intimacy was almost too much. He looked away in shame. 

Chris cupped Georgi’s cheek and leaned in. Those beautiful aurora eyes filled Georgi’s vision to the point that he had a hard time not passing out. "There’s no need to be ashamed. I’ve wanted you for a while now, Georgi. You’re so passionate on the ice, and of course being all tall and dark and mysterious doesn’t hurt a bit."

Chris leaned in and captured Georgi’s lips in a kiss. Georgi melted, his soft touch becoming rough. He held onto Chris’s chest for dear life. A moan escaped his lips as Chris threaded his fingers through Georgi’s hair, tugging him closer. No, Georgi wasn’t a blushing virgin, but he was often the one leading sexual encounters.

This was all Chris. He pressed his body against Georgi’s with a firm thrust and deepened the kiss, his tongue plunging inside Georgi’s mouth. Georgi wrapped his arms around Chris and slid his hand down to cup his ass. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about doing this before. Chris’s ass overflowed his hand in the most wonderful way. Georgi squeezed it courageously and Chris let out an appreciative growl deep in his chest before he broke away and nipped at Georgi’s ear. 

"You’re so fucking sexy, Georgi. Don’t you know what you do to us?"

Georgi let out an embarrassing squawk. "Us?"

"Everyone watching you skate." Chris slid his hands under Georgi’s shirt and tugged it off. "The way you skate with emotion. You make us feel exactly what you’re feeling. There’s so much passion, so much love when you skate. But, more than that, your body looks fantastic in those tight sparkly costumes."

Georgi felt his breath catch. He’d always tried to pour his emotions onto the ice, it had long been the one outlet for his feelings that wasn’t mocked. Sure, his rinkmates would laugh sometimes, but it was more often his costumes that were the butt of their jokes. To hear that someone, anyone, appreciated not only the emotion but also the costumes was new and overwhelming. 

"As pretty as you are dressed, though, you are wearing too much now." Chris smirked as he ran his hand sensuously from the hem of Georgi’s shirt up his chest and slowly peeled the fabric from his body. For a moment the urge to cover himself again swirled through Georgi’s mind, but quickly dissipated when Chris followed suit and pulled his own shirt off in a single fluid motion. Georgi’s breath caught and he was filled with the longing to run his fingers through the golden strands covering those perfect pecs. He realized, suddenly, that there was no reason he couldn’t now, and indulged freely, tangling his fingers in the hair. 

He must have pulled some because a shiver shot through Chris. Georgi pulled his hands away quickly, probably catching more and making it worse, but Chris caught his retreating fingers and brushed his lips against them. "As much as I love that, it will have to wait for later," Chris purred. Georgi found himself frozen as Chris released his hands and dipped a finger into the jar of molasses.

He swirled around Georgi’s right nipple a moment before skimming across to rub the left, drawing a line of sticky syrup between them. It quickly chilled in the cool air of the hotel room, pebbling his skin and bringing his abandoned bud to an aching point. It wasn’t left to suffer long, though, as Chris dipped his head to draw it into the warmth of his mouth, wrenching a gasp from Georgi. 

The clever tongue probed Georgi’s sticky nipple, drawing off the molasses and making way for the light rasp of teeth to scrape the leftover. Georgi squirmed underneath Chris’s touch and let out a squeal.

"Oh, fuck."

"Not tonight, my dear. But I will show you how to make me scream."

Georgi’s senses were in overdrive. Chris’s tongue continued to lick Georgi’s chest, following the line of molasses until it was gone.

"Now, you," Chris said and handed Georgi the molasses.

Georgi sat up nervously as Chris laid back on the bed like a fantasy come to life. His body was extraordinary; even though he had seen Chris’s naked body in the locker room, this was a completely different context. Chris was as relaxed as ever, his arm resting against the pillow and one knee slid out, exposing his complete lack of self-consciousness. The pose was effortlessly sexy. Did Chris really think Georgi was anything like this?

He pulled his mind away; this wasn’t about him, after all, and stuck his finger inside the molasses and swirled it around. It was warm and sticky but he didn't care. His fingers trembled as he brought his molasses-coated finger to Chris's body, dragging it down his chest and to his stomach. Chris's muscles tensed and twitched and Georgi felt pleased with himself. He gave Chris one more tentative glance before he dipped his head to lick off the molasses.

It was sickeningly sweet but the sounds Chris made made up for the flavor. Chris moaned like a the kind of porn that always seems to accidentally turn on when someone else is around and you have to flail at the keys trying to mute everything. Chris squirmed in delight underneath Georgi's touch, and Georgi caught himself staring as he lapped at the molasses again. Feeling bolder, he brought his fingers to Chris's dick and squeezed.

"Oh, Georgi." Chris threw his head back and, encouraged by the look on his face, Georgi began to move his hand. "Please, more."

Was Chris really falling apart with those few touches? Georgi licked more of the molasses off Chris while jerking him off in earnest. He explored Chris's chest with his tongue, exploring the smooth skin at his neck and shoulders and running his teeth and tongue through the thatch of hair across his pecs. Chris's body was so firm, so supple. Georgi heard himself whimper as his tongue ran along the cleft of his abs.

He tugged Chris's pants down and dipped his other hand into the molasses, wrapping it around Chris's cock and sliding up and down the shaft. Chris threw back his head and screamed as he came, his entire body pulsating as he emptied himself into Georgi's slick-covered hand. Georgi stared in shock. Did that just happen?

Chris, his chest heaving, closed his fingers around Georgi's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth. "Feed me."

"Like -- like this?" Georgi stuck his come and molasses-covered finger into Chris's mouth and watched with wide eyes as he licked it clean. Georgi struggled not to come as he watched those sensual lips and clever tongue molest his fingers, obviously enjoying the mix of salt and sugar covering them.

The sensation became almost too much. He was impossibly hard but he didn’t want to come untouched like a schoolboy. Georgi let out a soft moan and pulled his hand away.

Chris looked at him with a curious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I -- I -- just-- you -- um?" Georgi mentally smacked himself for being unable to form a coherent sentence.

Chris gave a sly smirk and ran a finger down the straining erection threatening to burst out of his pants. "I can take care of that." Georgi clenched his eyes and recited multiplication tables to stave off a premature explosion.

Chris sat up and grasped Georgi's hips, flipping him onto his back. Georgi let out a cry of surprise, but was quickly silenced as Chris peeled off his pants, his cock springing free. 

It had been months since anyone had seen him naked and Georgi felt himself flush.

"Look at you, Georgi. You're blushing for me." Chris's voice was playful, but there was a hint of arousal in it.

Georgi couldn't speak; he could only watch as Chris's eyes raked his body up and down. He was so turned on he could hardly breathe. "Please?"

Chris squeezed Georgi's quads, digging his thumbs into the flesh. "You want me to suck you?"

"Use the -- the molasses?" Georgi looked over at the jar beside them.

"But of course." Chris retrieved it and poured the molasses on the head of Georgi's cock. Georgi groaned as he felt the sticky substance trickle down his shaft. Chris nuzzled his nose against Georgi's balls, moaning. Georgi's toes curled as Chris finally began using his tongue. It was gentle at first, little licks to control the dripping molasses and tease at the same time, but then Chris swallowed him whole.

Georgi cried out and fought the urge to thrust deeper down Chris's throat. This was by far the best blow job he had ever received, and it had only just begun. Chris swirled his tongue around the head, dipping lightly into the slit just long enough to wrench an almost pained cry from Georgi’s lips, then taking him more deeply. Tears filled Georgi's eyes at the overwhelming pleasure.

Chris's fingers trailed Georgi's body as he sucked his cock, pinching his nipple. Georgi let out a sob and squeezed the sheets. Did Chris really love doing this to him? Was he really sexy? He knew he should be more concerned about learning how to give others even half of what Chris was giving him, but his mind was thick and sticky as the molasses and he couldn’t even hope to concentrate.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Chris took his dick all the way to the base. Georgi let out a wail as Chris kept his cock down his throat. No one had ever done this for him, and Georgi was entranced at the sight before him. Chris was inhuman; surely he was an incubus straight from mythology come to feast on the pleasures of men. There was no way Georgi could last much longer. He felt his balls tense and a dull roar in his ears.

"Chris, I'm going to--"

Chris sucked harder, rocking Georgi's dick back and forth in his throat. Georgi thrust his hips forward and came, his vision going white as his soul seemed to slip free of his body along with his spurting come. Chris greedily drank it down like a kitten feasting on fine cream.

Georgi lay boneless and immobile. He couldn’t have moved to save his own life. There was only so much pleasure a human body was meant to contain, and he had surely exceeded it. The ecstasy must have killed him, for how could anything but heaven feel so good?

"Oh my god."

Chris released Georgi's cock from his mouth and climbed on top of him, then dipped his head down for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Georgi’s mouth in a way that made his exhausted cock twitch. Georgi could taste a mixture of sweet and salty but all he could do was surrender himself to the perfect specimen on top of him. He felt Chris's hardness press against his stomach. Georgi could hardly believe it, how could he possibly be hard _again_? Georgi ran his hands down Chris's arms, then tentatively cupped his ass.

"You're unbelievably sexy, Georgi," Chris whispered. "I could make love to you all night."

Georgi turned his head away. "I'm not."

Chris brought Georgi's hand to his rock-hard cock. "Do you think it does this for just anyone?" Georgi ran his fingers over the velvet hardness as he considered. Above him Chris moaned and writhed, pumping into Georgi’s hand. 

"I-- guess maybe not?" he said tentatively.

"Certainly not," Chris purred. "I could count on one hand the number of people I’ve fantasized about as much as you."

"R-Really?" It was impossible to believe, but there was no denying the hardness against him or the needy moans the nearby rooms were surely calling the front desk to complain about by this point. Maybe Chris was an accomplished actor who decided to pursue his fetish for ice, but Georgi found himself wanting to believe. 

With a sudden bloom of confidence, Georgi reached for Chris and dragged him up the bed, intent on getting that perfect cock in his mouth. So intent, in fact, that it took a moment for his brain to register the dull clunk of Chris's knee knocking against something and another for a panicked thought of _wait where did we put the-_ before he saw the jar of molasses fling itself into space. The _open_ jar of molasses.

A panicked cry escaped his mouth and he flung his arm out, reaching for the sticky cosmonaut. His fingers managed to brush against the glass, pushing it back up, but the angle was wrong, or perhaps the force, and he only succeeded in causing a more erratic fall in a completely different direction. The flailing the followed would probably have been a popular internet video if it didn’t contain two naked men covered with molasses and semen… actually considering some of the things on the internet that would probably make it more popular. It was truly amazing the kind of things that flashed through your mind when confronted with imminent disaster, Georgi managed to think as he watched the molasses make its final, unavoidable turn.

His quick action had managed to save the carpet, which would doubtless have needed to be replaced and would have been a very awkward bill to explain to Yakov. The sheets may have been beyond help already, but at least they could be washed and theoretically salvaged. Perhaps he should consider it a grand success, even if his chest and stomach were liberally coated in molasses and globby trails in painted patterns as far as his neck and groin. 

Chris had managed to avoid the worst of the mess by falling on his ass at the foot of the bed when Georgi started his ill-fated attempt to save the carpet. He was frozen in place, mouth slightly ajar, as he took in the scene before him. Georgi felt every bit of confidence he’d gained slip away. His face burned with shame and he could feel it spread down his neck and mottle his chest beneath the sticky globs of sugar. 

As he watched Chris slowly shut his mouth, and the edges began to curl, his eyes wrinkling with mirth. Georgi froze, waiting for the jeering laughter he knew was coming. He squeezed his eyes shut as if could block out the sound. 

"Georgi, that—"

Was the stupidest thing Chris had ever seen. The most ridiculous display of discoordination the world had ever witnessed. A testament to his inability to do one simple thing right. 

"Was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen."

...What? Georgi slowly opened his eyes, searching Chris’s face for the contempt and punishing laughter he was expecting, but seeing only the same barely contained lust as before with a hint of… admiration?

"That was some fast thinking." Chris crawled up the bed like a stalking predator, the lust in his eyes blazing. 

"I… spilled it everywhere?" Georgi didn’t know why he was seemingly trying to convince Chris to hate him, but he couldn’t stop himself, either. 

"No, you stopped it from spilling wastefully on the carpet, and redirected it to the best possible location." Chris straddled Georgi’s prone form, his face close. "And it was sexy as hell."

Even knowing it wasn’t in his best interests, Georgi opened his mouth to argue, but Chris, ever a step ahead, gave it a better purpose by enthusiastically filling it with his tongue. The confidence that had so quickly deserted Georgi before began to trickle back, drawn Chris's needy hands and the frenzied heat as Chris grinded their swollen cocks together, chests gliding through the thick syrup between them and perfuming their hair with sweat and sugar. 

Georgi couldn’t remember ever coming twice in a night, but found himself hurtling into his second orgasm in less than an hour. He came with a strangled cry, the sound half lost in Chris's mouth as their tongues met sloppily between thrusts. 

He managed to stay conscious long enough to hear Chris cry out as he came. His last thought as he slipped into darkness was that this thick sweet smell would probably forever make him instantly hard. 

**

"Where were you last night, Georgi? Out with a new girl?" Georgi stiffened as Victor called out to him in the locker room. Victor loved to tease Georgi. 

"No, as a matter of fact I wasn’t," Georgi sniffed. He may have felt the need to regale the others with stories of all the romantic things he had done on dates before, but for once he didn’t. There was no longer a reason to prove to Victor he had great sex. At a nearby locker he could hear Chris’s quiet laughter. He felt his mouth try to curl into a smile, but refused to let it out. Victor was as bad as Yuri for latching on to the slightest thing. 

Just as Georgi was getting ready to change, he heard a startled yelp. "Chris!? What happened!?" Georgi spun around, eyes quickly finding Chris across the way. 

Chris stood, his freshly removed shirt still hanging in his hand, and a small grin on his face. His now hairless chest was still speckled with red irritation. 

"Oh, this?" Chris spread his arms so Victor could see the extent of the depilation. "Let’s just say based on _multiple_ experiences, I’m starting to suspect that Russians have a thing for chocolate syrup."

For a full minute Victor remained still, eyes locked to Chris and mouth gaping. He quickly caught himself, putting back on the oh-so perfect Victor Nikiforov expression he was known for. Comprehension drew on his face and Georgi and Chris watched in tense silence as Victor narrowed his eyes. Then he gasped and swung his gaze to Georgi who tried to maintain a blank expression for as long as he could. Victor stalked over and practically ripped Georgi’s shirt off, staring at the smooth pecs and tiny bumps of irritation that matched Chris.

Victor took a step back, eyes swinging between the two of them before he stopped at Chris. With eyes filled with horror he whispered, " _Molasses!?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo…we chose molasses as a prompt. In our bing-group we wracked our brains to come up with a storyline that fit. Soon, crack took over. What else would happen when you throw three rare-pairers in a group and give them a sticky substance to work with?
> 
> Writing and editing this fic was glorious - was there ever a writers collective better suited for each other?
> 
> _And how are they gonna stick together_  
>  Bc without accidental waxing I won't be happy  
> oh there will be  
> 2 climaxes should be plenty to knock them the fuck out


End file.
